


Indiscretions

by klutzy_girl



Category: Baby Daddy (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Tucker know it's wrong, but they're having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscretions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Baby Daddy and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

They don’t remember how exactly it started – It was the night that everyone else was out of town, so they hung out together for some reason – but they know it’s because they were drunk. Bonnie and Tucker never meant for anything to happen, but it did, and now they’re dealing with the guilt.

Sleeping together had been a huge mistake – She’s Danny and Ben’s mother for fuck’s sake, and he’s their best friend. And even though it had been a lapse in judgment, Bonnie and Tucker don’t regret it for some reason. They’re just not going to mention their little mistake to anybody else since they don’t need to know. 

And then one lapse in judgment leads to several more drunken lapses, and before they know it, Bonnie and Tucker are having sex regularly. Trying to bury the guilt makes them feel worse but no one can know.

“What is with you lately? You look really happy.” Ben was confused – His friend hadn’t mentioned any women.

Bonnie and Tucker exchanged a panicked look before he spoke up. “Nothing’s up and I have no clue what the hell you’re talking about. I’m just my normal self.” He hoped he wasn’t sweating or anything – He did not want to give them away.

Bonnie laughed nervously. “I don’t need to hear about any little rendezvous with women, so I’m going to say goodbye to my grandbaby and leave. You two enjoy yourselves now!” She kissed Emma and then fled from the apartment. 

Ben stared at the door, confused, but then shrugged it off. “So, who’s the girl that you’re sleeping with? I want to know!”

“I’m not sleeping with anybody!” Tucker winced because his voice had been high pitched the entire time, and that was pretty much a dead giveaway that he was lying. He just hoped Ben didn’t notice.

Ben just gave him a look. “Alright. I guess you don’t want me to know, so I won’t bug you about it anymore.” He definitely was, but Tucker didn’t need to know that. He was curious about this mystery woman – Which would turn out to be a mistake in the long run.

Despite their fear they would get, Bonnie and Tucker met up that night at her place. All this sneaking around was a thrill for them and they didn’t want to give it up. They were having fun and that was all that mattered at the moment. They would come to regret all the sneaking around later.

“You know, maybe we should tell someone.” Tucker wasn’t sure how much longer he could hide this from Ben and Danny before he cracked. He wondered if this was how Danny felt about his love for a still oblivious Riley. 

She laughed. “Oh, honey. No. That’s not going to happen. We’ll be over this soon, and no one will have to know about our indiscretions.” She was confident that they would never find out – Another mistake on Bonnie’s part.

Unfortunately for Tucker and Bonnie, their fun wouldn’t last. The truth would be discovered eventually, and the betrayal would change everything for good. They should have told Danny, Ben, and Riley the truth instead of hiding it because that only made things worse when everything was discovered. 

Nothing would ever be the same again between the group.


End file.
